Revenge Or Love?
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: She watched her whole clan get slaughtered under a full moon, she vowed revenge on the half demon but she ran into the half breed's brother, will she choose her revenge or love? SessXOC.
1. Almost Perfect Life

_**Chapter 1: Almost Perfect Life**_

Life was simple in my demon tribe; we had plenty to eat, we had a large territory that a small village was in, our tribe was powerful, we had almost everything that a demon tribe could have. Also, being the leader's daughter of the nine tailed fox tribe had its perks as well. Even though my father had a small family, he was happy, even if we didn't have our mother. Our home, where our tribe lived at, was close at a forest at the base of a mountain. This gave an advantage on seeing enemies since we had a sentry up above the forest on the mountain, plus having a cave right behind a waterfall gave us protection if we needed to hide out from some demon that strayed into our territory. We also defended the small village that lived away from the mountain since they were in our territory, at first when they settled here they didn't know that they were on our territory. It was funny when we came down to greet them and when they realized that we weren't here to do them any harm they accepted our help. "Life is perfect," Koryu, my younger brother, exclaimed; his forest green eyes glittered in the slowly dying light, I nodded with a stretch and I scratched behind my ears.

"You're right," I yawned as I leaned back in the tree and I watched him play with a little ball that the villagers gave him when he was a smaller kit. "Life is too perfect for me," I said, I hung upside down by my knees and ruffled Koryu's dirty brown hair.

"Don't do that!" he yipped; I laughed as he tried fixing his already messy hair. Koryu looked like a human who had just turned into his seventh year, well minus the fox ears and nine foxtails trailing after him.

My ears pricked up as a large hornet flew by; it was far too big to be a normal size hornet and I had been seeing more and more of them hanging around for the past few days. I remember killing one and showing it to my dad, he told me that they were Saimyosho. I started seeing them a lot around the forest that I soon began to just ignore them completely; Koryu got up from the ground then took off towards the village and I jumped from my tree, I started to follow him home. Father probably wanted us home soon for the ceremony that would take place when the full moon was overhead the mountain top. The ceremony was all about when the leader of the pack recognized that their son or daughter was strong enough to fight to gain control of the whole pack under that full moon, the moon was the one we foxes stood for. I noticed that some of the vixens were out gathering food for the little ceremony for what was about to happen tonight, I shook out my fur on my tails "Aarune!" called out a voice, I looked up and waved as one of my friends came running up to me with her arms filled with dead rabbits for most of the food there "So, what's the first thing you're going to do when you become the leader of the pack?" she asked with her yellow eyes glittering in the dim sunlight.

"I have no clue, but I know fighting for the leadership title will not be easy since father is skilled at fighting, Sayu," I replied with an unsure tone in my voice, Sayu rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"You'll do fine! I mean you defeated Koga of the Wolf Tribe! Your father couldn't even defeat him, you'll be able to beat your father with ease!" she exclaimed with confidence and I smiled slightly.

"You know, when I'm leader, I'll let you do anything you want to do, okay?" I stated, she squealed in delight and followed me back to our cave. I had to get ready for the ceremony, which started as soon as I got my furry little butt home. All the villagers came up to support me, which surprised me on how many were here since the village itself was small.

Before I could react, someone covered my eyes from behind me "Guess who," he asked, the wind blew his musk wolf scent to my delicate nose.

"Koga?" I questioned, he uncovered my eyes and I looked at him with a slight smirk that blossomed on my face.

"Good guess, but the wind helped you on that one," he chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you going to stay and watch?" I asked, he sighed softly as looked at me.

"No, I'm really sorry, I just came by to see you before I left to head back to my tribe," he replied, my ears drooped slowly. He tilted my face up "I'll come back every chance I get when you have stated your claim as leader.

"I wish you could stay," I muttered, he rubbed my cheek and gave me his sweetest, gentle smile. The fire behind me shone in Koga's light blue eyes, I leaned up to his face, I felt his arms lightly wrap around my waist to pull me a bit closer.

"Aarune! Come on, it's almost time!" Koryu called, I flinched back slightly and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Good luck, fuzz ball," I smiled from his nickname and I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"You're all the luck I need," I remarked, he smiled and let my hand go, I turned and walked over to the ring of foxes that were all in my tribe, I glanced back but I didn't see Koga. I walked through and to the middle of the ring; right now I had to focus on the fight ahead of me. I, finally, turned my full attention to my father who was standing near the center of the circle. His forest green eyes shone brightly in the burning fire's light, his tails swished slightly behind him and his black armor was shining in the light.

I walked out to him but only stood a few feet away "I'd thought I would never have to challenge you. But when you defeated Koga by yourself, I knew I would have to fight you," he said, loud enough so everyone could hear him. I caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of my eye but I ignored it, if I turned my face away from him then I would be showing weakness to him, even if it was to figure out what I saw.

We both looked up at the full moon that was shining down on us, it was almost time. I blinked a couple of times to clear my eyes when I noticed something; there was a ring around the moon, a bad sign. A group of loud roars echoed throughout our area and my ears pricked up as I looked towards my dad and then towards the source of the noise. I saw a huge band of demons flying towards us, the villagers screamed out in terror and took off running.

"Keep the kits, vixens and humans out of this fight! Get them to the cave!" I yelled to the warriors, they quickly took them to the cave that was behind the waterfall. My tails' fur stood on end as the demons attacked everything that moved.

The first wave of demons attacked my father; he killed them with just a flick of his tails. I heard a man cry out; I turned and saw a man, which was wearing a white baboon pelt on the ground, and being attacked by three demons. I darted over and sliced the demon's heads off their bodies with my sharp claws "T-thank you," he said, I shivered at the hypnotic tone in his voice.

I heard my father scream out in pain; I turned my head with my heart dropping into my stomach and saw a half demon with long silver hair, wearing a fire rat robe, standing over my father with his hand covered in blood. My eyes widened as my father fell, his body suddenly bursting into flames before he even hit the ground, a cremation that all nine tailed foxes went through when they died. The half demon smirked as he looked up from the ashes that were left of my father "N-no! Father!" I whispered as a gust of wind blew the ashes away. I looked around the village, the flames were devouring my friends and comrades, and my heart turned in my chest in pain. "KORYU!" I yelled as I ran towards the cave that had the humans and foxes, forgetting about the man in the pelt. When I got to the mouth of the cave, I saw the senseless slaughter that that foul half demon did to them all and I felt the tears running down my face. "K-Koryu?" I stuttered and his head popped up from the bed of hay that he slept in at night.

"Aarune!" he ran into me, burying his face into my stomach and he wept in fear, my tails wrapped around him to pull him closer against me. I looked back outside, making sure I was not going to be caught off guard by the half demon "W-where's daddy?" he whimpered softly, I looked down at him and the tears that streaked down my face and hit his dirty face.

"H-he's dead…" I cried softly, Koryu reburied his face back into my stomach and I felt his tears on my stomach as he shook "Koryu, listen to me," he looked up at me with a hiccup "I'll keep you protected from any threat," he nodded and clung to me. I caught a whiff of the half demon, my tails unwrapped around him and I shoved Koryu away, turning to face the half breed and felt his claws go through my stomach "A-ah! K-Koryu, hide in the r-rabbit hole!" I gasped, Koryu took off running and I clutched the half demon's wrist.

"Let me go, you fox!" he snapped, his golden eyes flashed in pure anger as if him killing was not his fault and I gripped his wrist tighter, he caught my chin and dug his nails into my flesh "You're asking for it," he snarled, I didn't let go. He suddenly slammed his lips against mine, my eyes widen in surprise and I lost my grip on his wrist and then he ripped his hand out of me, my crimson blood covering his hand; I bit my tongue to keep from shrieking out in pain. He laughed "Pathetic!" I growled weakly, I then realized that the only thing that was keeping me standing was his grip on my chin.

"W-who are you?" I hissed softly, his hand moved swiftly from my chin to my neck.

"Name's Inuyasha," he replied, his grip suddenly tightened around my throat.

"N-ngh!" I choked out, his smirk widened to a twisted smile and I weakly tried to make him let go of my neck and I struggled to get free but his grip tightened. I was getting scared that I was going to die and not keep my promise to Koryu, my eyesight started to grow hazy and my body was slowly going limp.

"Fox Fire!" a blue flame smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head, his grip loosened and I gasped for air and from the pain when I hit the ground.

"Damn you little whelp!" he snarled, I lifted my head up weakly off the ground and saw Koryu with blue flames in his hand as Inuyasha charged at Koryu, he jumped out of the way with ease like father had taught us "I'll slaughter, you runt!" he yelled as he chased after Koryu.

"Come and get me!" he yelled back as he threw more Fox Fires at him, which smacked him in the face; I tried to stand up but my body had already lost too much blood and energy.

My body started getting hotter, as if I was on fire "N-no! I mustn't die!" I thought as I slowly forced myself to stand up, the waves of pain were making it harder to concentrate on keeping myself alive. My eyesight blurred some more; I quickly shook it off, making myself stay awake then suddenly a Fox Fire hit my stomach, where Inuyasha had his claws dug in, and my body instantly absorbed it. My wound healed instantly, I notice that Koryu was trying his hardest to keep Inuyasha away from me so I could regain my energy.

Koryu yelped loudly when Inuyasha caught him by the back of his armor and I quickly took unsteady steps towards them, Inuyasha looked at me "I see you haven't died yet," he remarked. He pulled Koryu up into the air "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your damn misery after I kill your little brother," he smirked darkly as he flexed his claws that had my blood covering them.

I hissed in anger from the pain that was coursing through my body and from the anger that was boiling; he instantly dropped Koryu when all nine of my tails flared up behind me, showing how pissed off I was "Curse him, sister! Show him what we all do best!" Koryu cried out as he darted away from him, Inuyasha's eyes widened in terror.

"Half demon, Inuyasha! You shall be cursed for killing my family!" he stepped back in fear "You're punishment will not be to die," he sighed softly in relief "but it will be that you shall be shot by a priestess that you will fall in love with!" I shouted; my tails grew brighter and brighter then stopped, the curse had been cast and Inuyasha ran from our village like the cowardly dog he was, "That's right! You better run, you dog!" I screamed after him, Koryu ran up to me when I fell to my knees.

"Sis! Are you okay?" he clung to me and I held him closely, I nodded as I gently rocked him.

I tensed up some as the man in the white pelt walked up to us "Easy, I'm here to help you both," his quietly said, my eyes drooped from the sound of his alluring voice. "Rest, I'll take care of everything," I nodded slightly and let my eyes close, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Partnership!

_**Chapter 2: Partnership!**_

-Few Days later-

I woke up and noticed that light was pouring into the room; I sat up and flinched in pain from where that half demon stabbed his claws, I rubbed that area "Where am I?" I muttered softly as I looked about the room.

A man walked in, his long raven black hair tied back, he was wearing a simple outfit, a blue top and a dark blue bottom "I see that you are awake," he stated, I gave him a small glare as he knelt down in front of me while looking at me with those crimson blood red eyes.

"Where is my brother?" I snarled; I forced myself up too quickly for my slowly recovering body and I stumbled slightly but I was caught up in a pair of strong arms, I looked up and found myself in the man's arms.

"Easy now, fox. Your brother is fine, he's eating some food right now," he replied, a servant nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw us.

"Prince! You should not be holding a foul demon!" he exclaimed, I growled at him.

"Watch who you are calling foul, you impudent human!" I snapped as I flared up my tails in anger.

The servant backed up in fear "A-a nine tailed fox! I thought those were only a legend!" he cried in fright.

I flicked my ears back, fixing to attack the human that was before me "Servant, go get her a kimono, now!" the prince snapped, the servant scurried away from the room as I pulled myself away and plopped down onto the floor, flinching in pain as I barely rubbing my stomach. "Ignore that servant, he's the only who can't keep his mouth shut," he said as he sat down before me again.

"Humph, human needs to keep that mouth shut or else!" I snarled softly, he chuckled softly and I glared at him "Who are you?" I demanded; I tried not to shiver when he looked at me with those red eyes that glittered in the light.

"I am a friend to you," I growled softly "but you can call me Naraku, enemy of the half demon Inuyasha," he replied; my ears pricked up at Inuyasha's name "I saw what happened on the night of the full moon," he said, I looked down and away from his prying eyes.

"He slaughtered everyone," I growled softly, my ears flicked back in anger as it started to come to a small boil.

"I know, but I can help you get your revenge on that damn half breed," I jerked my head up at him and my ears pricked up towards him.

"Really?" he nodded, he was being serious.

"On one condition," he said, I narrowed my eyes some and my ears twitched back a bit.

"Name it," I demanded, I shift slightly, being unsure at what the condition was.

"You will serve under me until I become a full-fledged demon," he replied, I blinked in surprise "Don't question me!" he hissed softly, I smirked slightly and cocked my head.

"You have yourself a deal, Naraku," I said, he smiled slightly and I stretched out my body and heard it popped "Ouch," I flinched from my stomach being stretched out some.

I looked behind him as the servant brought the kimono and sat it down behind him "Here you go, my prince," he said as he bowed humbly, I snorted softly and Naraku chuckled softly, the servant quickly took off.

Naraku tossed the kimono at me; I wrinkled my nose in disgust "Ugh! It reeks of human!" I grumbled and he smirked slightly. I stood up and noticed that the blood that was on my armor was gone, I looked up at ask who cleaned my armor while I was asleep but he was gone. I shrugged it off, he probably left to give me some privacy, I started to unhook my armor and saw that someone else had already tried to do so. I shuddered slightly and let my armor fall to the floor with a clatter, I pulled the kimono on; the scarlet red kimono was made of pure silk and it formed closely to my body "Oh my, why is this so tight?" I thought to myself, I ran my fingers over the designs that were dragons stitched in gold. My tails didn't have the freedom to move so I cut a hole in the back to free them, I pulled them through and they swished around in relief.

"Stunning," I looked back and saw Naraku standing there, I felt my face heat up.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I demanded, he tilted his head slightly and just looked at me for a few moments.

"Long enough to see you cut a hole in the back of that kimono you're wearing," he replied, my ears twitched back slightly from embarrassment.

I knelt down and adverted my eyes from him, I tried to look at something different other than him but he ended up tilted my head up back towards his face "S-something wrong, Naraku?" I asked shyly, he moved some of my long hair away from my face.

"Don't keep your head down," he replied as his fingers brushed against my cheek, my cheeks grew warmer underneath that cool touch of his.

A pot shattered when it hit the floor, I jerked my head back away from him in surprise "I'm sorry, my lord!" cried the servant as Naraku glared at him, I scooted back away from him and noticed that the servant was younger than the other one I just saw.

I shrugged it off as he went to fetch more food and when he left I snickered softly when Naraku grumbled under his breath about something, I stopped and my ears pricked up when I heard running footsteps heading towards us, I knew it right before he even threw back the shade. "Aarune!" Koryu cried as he tackled himself into me, I caught him and held him close and tight, my tails immediately wrapped around him to bring him closer to my body.

I nuzzled his now clean hair "You're not hurt are you?" I asked, he shook his head no "Thank the heavens," I whispered as I petted his head. I noticed that he was wearing child's kimono on which looked like mine but it was dark blue with silver koi designs on it, I glanced at Naraku but he was staring off into space, I looked back at Koryu.

"Aarune?" I tilted my head slightly as he curled up against me with his tiny shaking body "How are we going to survive without the tribe?" he asked with a small voice.

That was going to be very hard to answer "Right now, I'm not sure," I replied, he hugged me tighter as if he was afraid if something bad was going to happened right then and there.

He whimpered softly, he was just a child he didn't need to go through this "I'm scared," I nuzzled his head gently and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from everything," he closed his eyes and he curled his tails around him.

Naraku cleared his throat and my ears pricked up as I looked over at him "About our deal," he said, Koryu lifted his head up and tugged on my kimono.

"What deal?" he asked, I petted his head to let him know that he didn't need to know.

"Listen, if I do what you want then will I is able to trust the humans here to watch Koryu?" I asked, he tugged on my kimono some more as if begging for my attention but I ignored it.

"I doubt it, but he could stay wit-"

"NO! I go where my sister goes!" Koryu interrupted he pulled away from me and sat in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest like a stubborn human child, Naraku looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

I shrugged "Guess that settles that," I replied and he shrugged slightly, as if not caring what Koryu did.

"Are we going to stay here, sister?" asked Koryu as he looked up at me, I looked at him then Naraku with a twitch of my ears.

"You can stay the night here or you can leave, it doesn't matter to me," he said and I cocked my head.

"Wait, if we leave, how you can possibly contact us?" he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small orb with a hole in the top. I tilted my head, and then froze with wide eyes when a large hornet flew out of the top "Saimyosho!" I whispered as it flew around the room.

Koryu jumped up "Those things were around our territory before the attack on the full moon!" he snapped, both of sets of eyes turned and glared at Naraku, I growled softly.

"How else would I have found your tribe's location and pulled you out of there?" he asked, I calmed down slightly as Koryu sat back down beside me "Now, how should you go by as planning your revenge on Inuyasha?" he questioned, I smirked slightly.


	3. The 50 Year Wait

_**Chapter 3: The 50-Year Wait**_

As the years past I done what Naraku wanted me to do, I slaughtered armies that opposed him, terrorized villages, and destroyed demons that had a thought that they could defeat me. During those years, I became more violent, more destructive, and I started to talk less except around Koryu. "He's awake," Naraku stated to me one day, I looked up at him. He was dead serious.

I smiled one of my oh-so-rare smiles "Finally," I quietly said as he smirked "When shall we go after him?" I asked and Koryu's ears pricked up slightly.

"You can leave anytime," he said, I grinned as I heard Koryu snap his jaws in delight.

It seemed as if Koryu had started becoming twisted as me, and gained knowledge in all the fights we had been through. He stopped hesitating when we were killing, that helped me out a lot "Come, brother dear, lets slaughter that damn half breed!" I hissed softly, he looked up at me with a dark grin. We bowed to Naraku, out of respect, and took off towards the stench of Inuyasha. As we ran, we cut humans down to size that were in our way; human flesh was a little bit better than animal's flesh and it had more of a tang when it was spiked with terror and fear.

"What should we do first to him?" he questioned, his voice was dripping with venom.

I glanced at him "Slaughter anyone that is with him first, to let him feel what it felt like for us and then kill him in a horrid way," I replied, he gave me a swift nod as his smile grew more twisted. He couldn't wait and neither could I; while we ran, he started to plan on what we could do to him and his little friends. Suddenly, tails of pink light shot across the sky and we stopped in awe of the light "Whoa," I softly whispered.

A small shard flew and hit me in the forehead, a powerful energy started to flow into my body "What's wrong?" asked Koryu, and I flexed my claws and grinned.

"Nothing, we need to collect these before some other demons get their vile hands on them," I replied, he cocked his head a bit, a habit he started to form from me.

"Fine, whatever you say, sister dear," he said, we took off running in the direction that might have the most shards.

-Naraku's POV-

Kanna quietly walked up to me and showed me her mirror, I peered into the reflective glass "Seems the Shikon Jewel was shattered," I muttered softly to myself, I then saw Aarune and Koryu gathering the shards, I chuckled softly. "Seems she is doing my job for me," I watched as she slaughtered another demon that was twice their size, her violet eyes were wild with power and hate.

I looked up momentarily when Kagura walked in the room "Naraku, if she gathers all the shards, she'll be too powerful for you to handle!" she remarked snidely, I looked back into the mirror and ignored her. Koryu was accepting a shard from Aarune, her eyes seemed to soften when he was around her, something that never happened when she was around me "Naraku, you need to kill her! If you won't I will!" I looked at her and tightened my grip on her heart.

She gasped in pain and clutched her chest "Kagura, if you even try to kill her, I will not hesitate to bring you back into my body or kill you myself," I snarled darkly, she gave me a glare and quickly shot off before she angered me even more. I went back to looking into the mirror and gazed at Aarune "Too bad I'll have to kill her in the near future," I thought then I heard a light thud behind me.

I turned and found Koryu there "Sister sends these back to you," he said as he laid five shards down in front of me. "So far we already collected ten of these," he remarked, I reached over and picked up the shards "You want us to keep collecting these?" he asked as he cocked his head slightly, which annoyed me to no end, it never bothered me when Aarune did it though.

"Yes, you two can keep some but send some back to me," I replied, he nodded and vanished without a trace, I looked at the shards in my hand "These will be useful to me, in time," I thought.

-Koga's POV-

I looked around at everything, it was either burned or torn to pieces "What happened here after I left?" I thought as I walked around, finding nothing but ashes and the skeletons of humans. I sniffed the air to find signs of life but I only smelled the burnt things that were scattered around and hints of violets in the air. Ginta ran up to me "Find anyone alive?" I asked, he shook his head no and my heart sank lowly. I looked around again and saw a small tiny patch of violets that were blooming at the mouth of the cave, where the clan of foxes lived.

I had to face the facts, Aarune and her clan were gone, what had happened to them was going to be a mystery to me and that would haunt me until the day I die. "Koga, look!" Hakkaku cried out, I looked up to where he was pointing and saw a demon in a white baboon pelt.

The wolves around me started growling and snarling loudly "Who are you!" I demanded as they just stared at the patch of violets that were growing and the small trail that lead away from them. "Answer me!" I yelled, they finally looked over at me but I couldn't see their face.

The demon held out their hand, which was feminine, that held a fragment of the Shikon jewel "If you want this shard," her voice sounded very familiar to me "then you must do me one favor," she finished, I looked from the shard to her again.

I narrowed my eyes "Explain!" I snapped, the wolves got closer around me and their growling quieted down some.

"You track down the half demon Inuyasha and bring him here!" she replied with a hint of anger and bitterness in her voice.

I looked at the shard again, it would be useful since I lost a shard that was in my arm and only had two left. "Fine, I'll keep an eye out for this half breed," I replied, I knew that Inuyasha was traveling so finding him wouldn't be a problem. She flicked the shard over to me and I caught it, I placed the fragment in my arm "When should I bring him here?" I questioned as I looked back at her.

She cocked her head slightly, a habit that Aarune done a lot when talking to me "Any night when the moon is full," she replied softly.

The memories suddenly swarmed me, that night when the moon was full, I remembered everything that happened right before I left and I bit the inside of my cheek when Aarune's face appeared in my head, her beautiful violet eyes glittered brightly in my head. "Koga, are you okay?" asked Ginta, I blinked away the tears that tried to form in my eyes and nodded.

If I said anything, I would break down right there "I see, you lost someone dear to you on that very night," she stated as I blinked, I had almost forgotten that she was there.

I noticed her head was still cocked in that very familiar position "W-who are you!" I checked out, I could actually feel her smile under that hood of hers.

She started to laugh "You'll find out AFTER you bring the half breed to me!" she cried, she spun around and then disappeared into the air.

Her voice rang in my ears, it sounded like her so much, "Koga, should we go and find Inuyasha?" Hakkaku questioned, I nodded.

"Let's go, we need to find him before the next full moon," I stated, I took off running with Ginta and Hakkaku yelling at me to slow down for them.

I had to find Inuyasha, I wanted to find out if that demon in the baboon pelt was Aarune "Koga," I tripped and fell into a bush, I jumped up and looked around from the sound of the child like voice, it sounded like…no it couldn't be "If Inuyasha doesn't come by someone challenging him, then tell him there's jewel shards here," a voice whispered. I looked around again, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I shivered then took off running to where I could find Inuyasha and his little group of humans.


	4. The Moonlight Fight

_**Chapter 4: The Moonlight Fight~**_

-Few weeks later, Aarune's POV-

While I waited for the wolf demon, Koga, to fetch Inuyasha, I made preparations like it was the night of the nightmare that was the slaughter. But I made a few changes; I created a throne-like chair out of the human skeletons that were in the cave. As I did that, Koryu started fetching the food that was made for the feast afterwards, but he "added" a few new things that we tasted while we killed for Naraku. He even went so far as to kidnap humans from a nearby village and tied them up. I was sitting on the make shift throne when I felt Naraku touch my chin, he tilted my head up "What are you planning?" he asked, I grinned evilly and knew it was a puppet that he controlled.

"My revenge," I replied softly, he rubbed under my chin and my eyes almost flickered shut from the pleasure that rolled through my body "I'm going to need to borrow your pelt again," I muttered, he stopped and slipped it off; I took it and wrapped up in it. I glanced over at him but he was gone "Heh," I snorted quietly, I closed my eyes and rested until the sun sank down, my ears twitched now and then as Koryu ran back and forth. My ears pricked up slightly when I felt the coolness of the night wash over me and I heard Koryu light the torches and the fire swooshed to life, my eyes flicked open when I heard someone gasp.

"Naraku!" snarled the half-breed, Inuyasha; I looked at his small group. There was a monk, a female demon slayer, a tiny two-tailed cat, a small fox demon, and a girl dressed in weird clothing. Then there was Koga, who was standing there, glaring at me with such hate but his eyes held curiosity in them.

I stood up "Ah, Koga, thank you for bringing the half demon to me!" I said, Inuyasha blinked then gave him a death glare.

"You set us up!" he snarled, Koga snarled back at him then looked back at me.

I looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha, shall we fight to the death?" I asked, he grabbed the hilt of his sword but the girl standing beside him grabbed his arm.

"That demon…it has too many shards! I can't get an exact number!" she exclaimed, she must be the priestess I heard so much about.

I looked up at the night sky, the moon was slowly climbing up to the middle of the sky "Almost time," I muttered, I noticed that Koga was looking at me in confusion.

Koryu appeared at my side "Everything is set," he stated, Koga's eyes widened in surprise which caused Koryu chuckled darkly "Haven't shed that pelt, I see. You shouldn't keep Koga waiting, dear sister," he smirked and I shook the pelt off me.

"A-Aarune!" Koga choked out, Inuyasha looked at us both.

-Koga's POV-

I was right! It was Aarune, my beloved nine-tailed fox was still alive "Have you missed me, dear Koga?" she asked, I took a few steps to her.

"Aarune, is it really you?" I questioned, she opened her arms out and beckoned me to come to her.

"Come to me, Koga," she whispered, her violet eyes was shining brightly in the moon's glow and the fire from the torches, I took a few more steps to her, she was alive and I could finally be at peace.

All I had to do was go to her, hold her in my arms, be able to feel the touch of her skin, smell her sweet scent "Koga, don't do it!" squeaked Kagome, I stopped from the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Naraku could of made a puppet to look like her, this could be a trap!" Miroku stated and I bit my lip as I felt something inside me was being twisted around.

I looked up at Aarune and Koryu as they stood side by side, I stared into their eyes but saw nothing but anger and power and I shut my eyes, it looked like her, smelled like her but that could not possibly be my Aarune "D-do what you want," I whispered to Inuyasha, I turned my head and clenched my eyes shut tighter.

-Aarune's POV-

My eyes widened some as Koga whispered softly to the half-breed "D-do what you want," he turned his face away as if he did not see me.

Koryu swore under his breath as Inuyasha pulled out his sword "Change of plans, sister," I nodded; the monk removed the beads that were around his hand.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he yelled, he opened his hand towards us and everything was starting to get sucked in. I held down Koryu so he wouldn't get caught in the vortex, I watched as a villager fly past us and the monk quickly shut his hand.

Inuyasha held up his sword "Okay, Tetsaiga, WIND SCAR!" he yelled, I shoved Koryu out of the way.

I jumped up "Dragon Wheel!" I screamed, our two attacked collided together and created a huge explosion. I flipped backwards and dug my feet into the ground to keep from flying into something.

I coughed from the blinding smoke, I looked around but saw nothing but smoke "Good work, fox," said Naraku, I turned around and suddenly felt claws go through my stomach, exactly where I was stabbed on that night.

My eyes widened "Y-you did this! Y-you killed my family!" I choked out, he smirked darkly and ripped his hand out of my stomach along with three shards; I stumbled back while I clutched my bleeding stomach. "Y-you used me!" I snarled as he laughed, I glared at the puppet as I fell to my knees. I snarled louder, all the memories I had locked up tore away and flooded my mind while my emotions ripped through the barrier I had placed on them, they boiled around inside of me but the strongest one of them all was rage. I stretched out my body, getting on to all fours with my tails thrashing around wildly; they tore at the ground that was around me. Raven black fur sprouted from all over, covering my body, my ears grew longer as well as my jaws.

I roared out loudly in pure rage "Turn back! TURN BACK!" I heard Koryu scream, I snapped my long jaws together and I knew now that Naraku did NOT stand a chance at all against me. I charged at him at full speed and slammed my tails into him, sending him flying up into the air. I jumped up and slammed his puppet body back into the ground; I tore through the fake body with my sharp claws. I snapped my jaws over the upper apart of the body and ripped it in half, I slung the top half one-way while I ripped the other half down to size. My tails brought back the top half and I ripped it to pieces, after the body was destroyed, I stood there panting. My tails picked up the three shards and I swallowed them before the half breed got his claws on them "Aarune!" I looked over at Koryu and slowly walked towards him. I slowly took unsteady steps towards them, returning back to normal, my proud tails hung limply behind me from the energy I had just used.

My body gave up and I collapsed, Inuyasha quickly caught me in his arms "Kagome, can you help her?" he asked, I tried to pull away but he held me tightly.

"Hold her where I can see her wound," he turned me where my back was facing him, I struggled some but he held me tighter. She walked over with a bag, I watched her carefully as she pulled out some salve "This might burn a little bit," she stated, she opened it up and dipped her fingers into the cup. She rubbed the salve on my wound, it burned just barely and I just glared at her, she pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around my stomach.

I felt Koga touch my arm, I jerked it away and gave him a pure hatred glare "Aarune…" he whispered, I looked away and ignored him.

"G-guys this place is creepy, can we leave before something else happens?" asked the small fox demon, who stood closely to the female demon slayer's leg.

"Shippo, quit being such a baby, nothing is going to happ-" I turned and flicked my claws over his face, he jerked away from me and I staggered back away from him. Shippo yelped in surprise and clung to the demon slayer, I glared at him weakly while panting slightly.

"Half breed!" I spat, he growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Maybe I shouldn't of helped you, you pathetic fox demon!" he snapped, Koryu grabbed my hand to stop me and the monk grabbed Inuyasha.

"Sister, stop and calm down. You aren't in the condition to fight anymore," he snapped, I knew he was right and I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I slowly lowered myself down, I was exhausted and I needed some rest before I fought again.

Inuyasha snorted softly "Let's go, we don't need to help this fox," he started to walk off, I sighed some in relief as Koryu knelt beside me. Kagome ran after him and stopped him; they started to talk in soft tones that made it harder for me to hear them. They talked for a while, sometimes he made his voice rise but she did not budge from what she was saying. I looked at Koryu and then back at them, curious at what was going on, but he was as confused as me. Finally, they walked back, with him not as happy "I'm going to hate this…" he grumbled but she ignored him as she walked over to us.

"Aarune, Koryu, you two are welcome to come along with us to defeat Naraku," she said, we looked at each other. In his eyes, I knew he really wanted to start over and have a new life, a better life than what we were living right now, I sighed softly and nodded.

He grinned then looked back at Kagome "We'll join your group," he said, she smiled and helped us both up. The group relaxed, except for Koga because he had left before we gave Kagome an answer, they started to walk off. I started to follow but paused for a second and looked back at the ruins of our tribe, I turned and quickly caught up to the group. I had said my goodbyes to all the fox and human spirits that had lingered there for me; I knew that they would pass over to the other side in peace.


	5. The Kidnapping

_**Chapter 5: The Kidnapping**_

As the group started to return back to the village, I learned everyone's names and Koryu opened up instantly to the group, shedding the anger and hatred towards them instantly. I stayed quiet through the trip, hardly acknowledging anything they all said, I watched as he made friends fast with the others. Kirara hopped up into my arms and looked at me; I looked back at her while scratching her head "Why am I like this?" I asked softy to her, she tilted her head and just mewled. She looked away and I followed her gaze as I saw Kagome head off towards the forest, I tilted my head then glanced around. They had headed over to a small house, I glanced after Kagome and sat Kirara down I then followed after Kagome "Where is she going?" I thought as I followed after her in secret, she walked towards a well then stopped at it. "Huh? What is she doing?" I thought as I tilted my head slightly, she dropped her bag into the well then jumped in after it, I ran to the well. Kagome was gone, I jumped in and sniffed around the well, I couldn't understand how she could just disappear like that in the blink of an eye. I shook my head then jumped out of there; I looked up and saw that Inuyasha was standing there at the well.

He grabbed my arm "And what do you think you're doing? Trying to kill Kagome?" he growled, I shivered slightly from the tone in his voice.

"No, I saw her head this way and I'm trying to figure out how she managed to disappear into the well," I hissed back at him, he glared at me with those golden eyes of his. I tried to pull away from him but he suddenly jerked me into his arms and held me tight "Let me go!" I hissed as I struggled to pull away but he didn't let go. "Why won't you let me go?" I snapped, he didn't loosen his grip the he had but he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I can see the pain you have, I may seem insensitive but I'm not. Just relax and let it out before it consumes you entirely," he stated, I was taken back and I couldn't say anything. He gently laid my head on his shoulder and started to rub my back, I started to shake slightly from what he was doing. I buried my face into his fire rat robe, I clung to the robe as I started to cry softly "It's okay," he whispered softly as he continued to rub my back in a comforting way, I curled up closer into his arms and let myself cry into his chest, which I haven't done in so long; I started to shiver as my emotions started to twist themselves around inside of my heart.

After a while, I started to calm down I hiccupped softly and looked up at him "I-I'm sorry," I sniffled, he dabbed my eyes dry with his sleeve from the tears that had streaked down my face.

"Don't be, you had to let it out," he stated, I looked up and noticed that the stars were out "Come on, let's go over to Kaede's house," I nodded as he gently lead me out of the woods.

He took to a little house and nudged me in "Sister, where did you go?" asked Koryu, I sat down and made a motion to tell him later.

"So, this is ye sister, Koryu?" asked the old woman, I'm guessing that was Kaede that Inuyasha was talking about. I looked up at her and then back down at my tails as if something was more interesting about them, my ears twitched slightly from embarrassment and the fire flickered too. I felt a nudge from Koryu; I looked up and found that a bowl of rice was held out to me, I took it. I looked at the bowl but didn't eat "Is something the matter?" she asked, I shook my head and gave the bowl to Koryu.

"Oh, now I remember!" I sat my head on my knees and closed my eyes "She hunts for her own food, sorry," he said, my ears twitched again and the fire flickered again. I waited as everyone talked about what had happened during the fight at my village; I opened my eyes some and stared into the fire. I thought back on all those years that were wasted on a lie that Naraku had told me and I let my mind wander through those years. "Sis, you're doing it again!" hissed Koryu, I blinked and the fire suddenly died in a flash.

"Oops, sorry," I muttered, I looked at the ashes and twitched an ear; the fire roared back to life.

I looked at the others, who were now looking at me "So, that's what happened, huh?" questioned Sango, I blushed in embarrassment and the fire went from red to pink.

They glanced at the fire then back at me "Yeah, she controls fire with her emotions," explained Koryu, I buried my face in my knees and blushed even more.

I muttered about sleeping outside then quickly escaped the small house; I jumped up into a nearby tree and curled up. That had to be the most embarrassing thing that could of ever happened to me, I looked down at the stream that was flowing nearby. My ears pricked up when Inuyasha walked out, he looked up at me then jumped up beside of me "You okay?" he asked, I nodded. I moved and leaned against him, my tails curled up around us "Tired?" I nodded as I yawned softly, I could feel my body just relaxing against him. "Go ahead and rest," he said, I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep as he rubbed my shoulders.

-Next Day-

I yawned really big, rubbing my eyes as I woke up, I sniffed the air around me to make sure nothing was nearby. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, the best sleep I had gotten in a long time, I gave the area a quick sweep and jumped down from the tree. I lapped up some water from the stream and went out to go hunting as if I was still back in my village. I caught a couple of rabbits, which was bad for me to say the least, I headed back to the tree and jumped back up in there. I managed to skin the rabbit clean of its fur and started to eat; I then noticed that Inuyasha was still asleep. I tilted my head and looked at the sky, it was just started to turn light "Huh, caught breakfast, ate," I licked my fingers clean of the fur and blood covering them "let's see, anything else?" I questioned myself, my ears twitched as Inuyasha stirred from the blood in the air.

He yawned really big "What did you kill?" he asked as he stretched, I held up the second rabbit in silence and offered it to him. He shook his head "I'm good," he replied, I shrugged and started to skin that one as well. I munched on the raw flesh of the rabbit and savored the blood that ran down my throat. "You look weird like that," he stated, I shrugged as I licked my hand clean of the freshly spilt blood. I jumped down and walked over to the stream, washing my face clean and waking me up even more. I headed over to the house and peered inside, Kaede was already up and cooking, the others were only half awake.

I walked in and sat down beside of Koryu, I rubbed his head "Hey, wake up, fuzz ball," he yawned really big then stretched out as long as he could. When succeeding in popping his back, he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Sleep good?" he shrugged sleepily and yawned really big again then tried to go back to sleep, I instantly knocked him over and he yipped. I handed him part of the rabbit, which I saved from my meal, he took it and swallowed it whole "You need to quit doing that," I said, he leaned against me and fell right back asleep, causing me to sigh softly.

I shook my head and moved, making him fall over with another yelp in surprise; I chuckled softly and walked right back outside. I sat down back down, after making sure he was fully awake now, on the ground as everyone got their food and started getting prepared to leave when Kagome returned from the well. I leaned back and let the sun warm my body up which started to make me groggy, I looked back up behind me as Kaede walked out of her house "I see ye are much calmer now than when you came here last night," she stated, I shrugged slightly and decided to open up some.

"I feel better after Inuyasha talked to me," I replied softly, I felt her place her hand on my head in a gentle manner and scratch right behind my ears. "I just wish I didn't do what I did in the past, Lady Kaede," I softly sighed, she removed her hand from my head and I looked back up at her.

"What's done is done," she replied as she held out a bowl of rice, I took it and ate some of it.

"I know, I just wish I could right my wrongs that I've done," I looked at my skin where all the jewel shards that I collected were. I handed her back the empty bowl, I ran my nail over my flesh and a small shard started to glow in the light. I plucked it out and held it up to the light "I guess giving these to Kagome could help me get on the right path," I muttered to myself, I looked at her again when she held out a small jar. I dropped the shard into it and plucked out six more shards from my arm, I dropped them into the jar "Do you think Kagome will be happy about this?" I asked her.

"That I'm sure she will be," Kaede said, she took the jar inside the house and set it somewhere then came back outside. My ears twitched and I turned to find that Koryu was teaching Shippo some advanced techniques with Fox Fire, but they were going to use the now sleeping Inuyasha as a target. "What are those two up to?" she asked, I chuckled softly when Shippo made a big fox fire with his hands.

"Getting into trouble," I replied as he threw the flame at Inuyasha, it smacked him directly in his face.

"You foxes are going to pay for that!" Inuyasha snarled as he jumped up, I laughed as he chased them both around the tree.

"SIT BOY!" SLAM! Kagome was back, I caught her scent and the sound of her voice nearby, I got up as she walked up. Shippo ran behind her and scolded Inuyasha, I walked over to him and pulled him up out of the hole he made. She sighed softly as she started to dig through her huge bag, I tilted my head slightly and walked over to her "Here, try this, I know you may not eat human food but give it a try, Aarune," she said as she gave me a small box, I opened it and found food inside of it. I picked up the chopsticks and tried some of the food that was in the box, I ate the yellow stuff that was in the box.

"This is…good, what is it?" I asked her, she was digging and pulled out several more boxes.

She handed everyone the rest of it "It's fried eggs, do you like those?" I nodded and quickly finished the rest off them. She smiled and clapped her hands "I'm glad someone loves my eggs, unlike someone," she looked at Inuyasha and glared at him.

I looked at him, he was devouring all of his food without even tasting it "Are you sure he's a dog demon? He reminds me more of a pig demon," I stated, he glared at me with food around his mouth.

"What did you say!" I giggled softly, he got up and glared at me "Well?" he growled, my grin widened into a big smile.

"You heard me, pig demon!" I laughed, I jumped out of the way when he punched where I was standing "Come on! Can't you do better than that, Inuyasha?" I called out to him while I dodged another attack from him. I laughed more as he kept attacking, I noticed that he was smiling too, I think he was happy that I was happy too.

I leapt up onto the top of a house that was nearby "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground again and I broke down laughing really hard, I was fixing to jump down from the house when suddenly a net threw me off the house. I landed onto the ground with a thud, I gasped for air that was knocked out of me from the landing "Hey! What's going on?" demanded Kagome as she ran up with the rest of the group.

"This foul demon is to be brought back to a village she destroyed to be beheaded!" the man on the horse replied, I moved in the net to glare at him and the other two men beside him. I started to struggle to get free from the net that had bound me tightly "Stop your ceaseless struggling, you cannot break free from that net. Our lord had it made it especially for you, it's has a virgin maiden's hair woven into the rope," I froze with my eyes wide, how did he know that was one weakness of the nine tailed fox? I needed the seven shards I pulled out but they were back at Kaede's house, they could of helped me break free, but now it was too late.

"Let her go!" snarled Inuyasha as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, Tetsaiga, which was by his side.

I tensed up "No! Inuyasha, don't fight here!" he gripped the hilt tighter as he glared at the man. "If you fight here, you'll endanger the entire village!" he released his hilt in defeat, but he knew I was right.

"Smart move, demon," he hissed, I could hear the venom in his voice, he jerked his head and the two men ran over to me, I growled softly as they pulled out a collar, they cut the net and clamped it down on my neck; pain shot through my body and I clenched my jaw tightly shut. It was an iron collar, another of the nine tailed fox's weakness, what baffled me is how the humans knew what our weaknesses were. Koryu flinched back and quickly hid behind Sango, I was pulled up onto my feet and I nearly fell over in pain. "Come on, you demon," he jerked the chain and I was forced to follow after him, I felt so embarrassed from the fact I was so weak in front of everyone. My vision jumped back and forth from blurry to clear, but I did notice that we were now away from the village.

"Maybe I could…" I never finished my thought, I collapsed to the ground with the burning pain of the iron digging into my flesh.


	6. The Escape and the Meeting

_**Chapter 6: The **__**Escape**__** and the Meeting**_

I awoke dripping wet from someone dumping water on me, I coughed and shivered from the cold air that made the water on me feel like ice. Not even a moment after I was awakened, pain suddenly struck me at full strength, I groaned and tried to move, only I found myself chained by my wrists up to a wall. I heard a dark chuckled and my ears suddenly pricked up, I saw Naraku standing there in front of me "What do you want?" I snarled, he knelt down and jerked my chin up roughly. The iron collar that was around my neck burned into my skin, I yelped out loudly in pain that made him chuckle "What do you want?" I hissed again, he leaned up close to my ear.

"You should know what I want," he whispered in my ear, I shuddered from his warm breath that tickled at my ear.

"Just take the shards and let me go!" I snapped weakly, his laugh echoed off the cell walls and I shuddered again in fear.

"That's not what I want," he whispered as his hand wandered along my thigh and my eyes widened in terror from instantly knowing what he wanted from me.

"N-no!" I whispered "Oh please don't do this to me!" he smirked as he let his hand wander up higher on my thigh.

"Keep it up, I love listening to you begging me to stop," he stated, I whimpered softly in terror and I turned my face away from him while clenching my eyes shut "What's wrong fox?" he whispered, I felt him brush his lips against my cheek and I shuddered in disgust.

My ears pricked up slightly from faint footsteps "P-prince, I'm sorry for the intrusion but your father wishes to see you," stuttered a servant, Naraku sighed and got up. The servant's eyes followed after Naraku, when he was gone, he quickly ran in to the cell. "I might be killed for this, but you don't deserve this," he whispered as he unlocked the chains around my neck and wrists. He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cell, he took off running with me staying back behind him. I noticed that it was the opposite way off where Naraku was going, he stopped and peered around a corner. He nodded to me and we took off down the halls again, we rounded a few more corners and came to a sliding door; he slid it opened and looked at me "Run, run very fast and get out of here," he said, I hugged him in silent thanks and took off running outside. I jumped over the wall and ran fast as I could, I passed villages as the sun was peeking over the horizon and I didn't stop until the sun was overhead in the sky.

I stopped by a waterfall, panting really hard, I sniffed around to make sure there was no one there. I didn't smell anything or anyone, so I quickly stripped my armor off and scrubbed it until his scent was gone from it. I set it down in the sun to dry and I dived into the cold water, I came up and gasped for air; I dunked myself several times under the water, I shook my head to get the water out of my hair. My ears pricked up when I heard a gasp, I covered my chest and looked behind me, I saw a young human girl standing by the bushes with her mouth covered "Rin, where are you?" yelled a voice, I sunk down until my chest was covered by the water. A short, green imp demon with a two-headed staff burst through the bushes "There you-" he stared at me.

"Get lost!" I snarled, I turned my back to them and waded towards the shore, I glanced behind me and saw the girl still there; I growled softly and pulled myself out of the water, my tails covered the areas that no one else needed to see. I heard the bushes rustle, I figured that the girl left, so I shook off the water that clung to my body. My tails caught on fire and fluffed up, I dried the rest off the rest of the water. I picked up my armor and placed it back on me, I then turned to get a drink but I saw a demon with long silver hair and golden eyes just like Inuyasha's; I felt my whole face heat up and before he could say one word, I took off running away from him.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

I watched as the nine tailed vixen ran away from us, I lightly touched my cheek and my hand was cool to my warm cheek. I couldn't believe I didn't say one word to her, I closed my eyes and I could still see her beautiful violet eyes staring back at me. I sighed softly, I had to find her, I opened my eyes and took a deep breath; the air smelled of violets "Jaken," I muttered, he quickly ran up to my side.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked, I glanced back at Rin while she sat on Ah-Un's back.

"Stay with Rin," I replied in a cool tone as I started to walk off, he stuttered something but I gave him a quick glare and he quickly shut his mouth. I quickly walked in the direction in which the vixen ran in, it didn't take me long to find her. From what I could tell, she was highly exhausted, I looked at her as she was panting "I won't hurt you," I said, her tails twitched slightly in fear.

I held out my hand to her but she backed up, she was still red in the face "Y-you saw me naked!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, I felt my cheeks warm up again and I dropped my hand back to my side then I adverted my eyes from her. Suddenly, she tackled me into a bush without warning, she had her hand covering my mouth to keep me quiet. She curled up as best as she could on my body, I tilted my head slightly and caught two humans talking about the nine tailed fox that had escaped from a prince's castle as they walked by the hiding place. I felt her body shake in terror and exhaustion, I laid my hand on her back and gently rubbed her back in a comforting way "Please…don't let them take me back to him, please," she softly begged me.

She had pulled her hand away, I caught sight of the burns that were on her delicate wrists and neck; I watched her eyes slowly close and I felt how tense she was "Who's chasing you?" I asked softly, her ears twitched slightly as if she heard me but didn't answer my question. It took me a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep on me, I gently took her wrist and looked at the burn marks on them. They were going to leave a scar unless she was a fast healer, the worst burn was on her neck and I barely brushed my fingertips over it which caused her whimpered softly and I quickly stopped, I was going to kill whoever did this to her. I rubbed her back again, she relaxed but not that much, I watched as a tear slipped from her eyes and it turned solid when it hit my clothes. I picked it up and looked at it, it shone in the dying light, I placed it in my robe and looked at her peaceful face. My fingers toyed with her hair as she slept, I felt my eyes get heavy from her warm, soft body that was on mine and I finally let sleep take me over.

-Morning, Sesshomaru's POV-

I awoke as the light hit my face from the leaves letting it through, I sat up and found that the fox had disappeared from my chest. I grimaced in pain and rubbed my left arm, my eyes widened in surprise at the sight of my left arm. Last time I remembered, Inuyasha had cut off my arm when we were at father's grave and I touched my arm again, to make sure it was not an illusion "You're awake," I shifted my gaze up to her, who had a bit of blood on her cheek. I kept rubbing my arm to get the soreness out of it "You like it?" she asked as she sat down in front of me, she must of known she had blood on her cheek since she wiped her cheek clean.

"How did you know this is what my arm looked like?" I asked her, she cocked her head slightly.

"While you slept, I dug through your memories, I can bring limbs back if they were hacked off in a battle," she stated, she looked away from me. "I'm wondering why you keep replaying our first meeting," she said softly, I felt my face heat up.

-Aarune's POV-

I watched his face go red out of the corner of my eye, he looked at his arm again and I turned back to him "Who are you?" I asked, he looked back up at me.

"I am Sesshomaru," he replied, I cocked my head again, I've heard of that name before.

"So you're Inuyasha's older brother?" I asked, he nodded as my tails swishes slightly back and forth, I inched closer as my ears twitched slightly, he reached over and started to scratch under my chin which caused my eyes to close.

"Mmm, feels so good," I purred softly, he kept scratching.

"What is your name?" I almost about didn't hear him from the scratching.

"Aarune," I muttered softly, he stopped and I whimpered softly from the loss. He started to scratch again and I started to purr again "So…good…" I purred softly, my ears pricked up and I lifted my head up, they twitched slightly when I caught a very faint scream in the distance "The human girl!" I jumped up and immediately took off running with Sesshomaru following close behind me, I stopped when I saw a group of demons flying around.

The imp demon and a two-headed dragon attacked them to hold them off from the cliff "My lord! Rin fell off the cliff when these demons attacked us!" I looked over the cliff and saw the girl clinging to a slowly breaking branch.

"Help me, Lord Sesshomaru," she cried, without thinking I jumped over the edge, dragging my claws into the rocks. I slid down to her as the two-headed dragon blasted back another demon before it attacked us both, two of my tails reached out and pulled her into my arms.

She clung tightly to me "Hold on very tightly," I said, I let go of the cliff and took off running up the side of the cliff at full speed. I threw myself over the ledge and landed hard on my back, I looked at her tear stained face "Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded and her eyes were filled with terror from the fall "It's okay, you're safe now," I remarked in a calm and soothing tone. She held tightly as I sat up "You hurt?" she shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for getting in trouble," she whimpered, he placed his hand on her head.

"You need to be more careful," he said, she nodded as she got up off me; I jumped up and dusted my armor off, I looked up after noticing the demons were still there.

"Damn weak demons, DRAGON WHEEL!" I yelled, the black flames that had gathered up roared at the demons in a dragon form and devoured them all. I crossed my arms and fought off that old feeling to kill everything came back.

"Amazing power," muttered the small imp, I glanced back at them as Rin walked up and touched my tails.

"Pretty!" she whispered, I wrapped my tails around her and picked her up, she squealed in enjoyment and surprise "Lord Sesshomaru, can she stay with us?" asked Rin as I placed her back down on the ground.

"Rin, you silly girl, you can just asked him to let her stay," Jaken tsked but Sesshomaru glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"She can stay," he said in a calm tone, Rin cheered and hugged his leg; I smirked slightly and caught her in my arms when she tackled me. I hugged her, smiling as I did so, I was claiming as my little sister for now. Rin pulled me over to the two-headed dragon, she started to explain a few things about Ah-Un.

"Why let her stay?" asked Jaken, my ears turned to hear them talking.

"She can help keep an eye on Rin," he replied, my ears twitched back towards Rin at the somewhat lie.


	7. Author's Note

Okay my avid fans! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated on this story but I've been working on stuff with my other stories and I have been busy with work, not only that, I have had a HUGE writers block! Anyway, I have a poll posted up on my bio, please take the time and take the poll to let me know who are rooting for in taking Aarune's heart!


End file.
